


Home

by Steggy



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, show not tell exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long. Finally, the moment comes. He's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> bother me on twitter @alyjevans or on tumblr @spangledcap & @poorcap

Silence. Then whoosh. Breath leaving the lungs, forced out of her body from the impact, forced out with a desperate sob. Then water. Water, brimming her eyes, trickling down her pallid face. A smile tugged at the corners of lips that seemed to have been irreversibly dragged down. Her breath returned, but quickly left her again in broken laughter. The heart in her chest dropped to her stomach, resurfaced, swelled, dropped again and again. She choked on the words that had lingered on her lips for far too long. Her mind swirled, her thoughts ran together, colliding, mixing, making it impossible to find something to say.

  
Time had not left any faded edges. Like a freshly taken photograph, all of his edges, all of his lines, each and every inch of him was clear, sharp, chiseled, and defined. Every part of him was here. With her. And every part of him stood in the doorway, his mesmerizing icy blues gazing at her with the anticipation of what she would do, waiting for her heart to find its courage. She pressed her hand to her chest, the other palm covering her mouth as another snivel lodged in her throat. Her blood drummed beneath her fingertips, racing through her as her heart struggled to catch up.

  
Somehow, her feet found courage before the rest of her could. They pulled her forward. Then came the rush. The thunk of his duffel bag as it dropped on the kitchen floor. The swish of her arms brushing across his coat and throwing themselves around his neck. The sharp intake of breath just before their lips met, as they melted into each other like two puzzle pieces at last fitting back together.

  
A seemingly never ending, flawless, perfect moment. Until finally, they broke apart, their breaths mingling, unspoken words still on the tips of their tongues. Her tears were lost in his. Their hearts pumped loudly, quickly, together in perfect time. His lips curled into a grin as his forehead pressed gently to hers. She brought her hand back from around his neck to trace that smile on his lips with the pad of her thumb, memorizing the edges, treasuring her photograph, and finally the words came.

  
“You’re late.”


End file.
